Fatal Risks
by Ten'ou Noriko
Summary: SeaQuest fanfic of seaquest 2047, co written with Swan


seaQuest 2047 "Fatal Risks" By Shea Akers and Anna Wilkins 

Based on "seaQuest DSV" and "seaQuest 2032" TEASER OPEN ON SEAQUEST'S SHUTTLE BAY Everything looks normal, with the usual activity and people going about their business. Wolenczak and Matthews are standing, looking around and waiting for something to happen. VOICE (announcing) UEO Shuttle 7298 docking in Docking Bay 2. WOLENCZAK (impatiently) Finally! MATTHEWS I don't see why they couldn't have just sent this over a secured line. WOLENCZAK This is Section 7. (as if that explains everything) Unfortunately, they think that gives them the right to be late. MATTHEWS (smiling to herself) Have someplace to be, sir? WOLENCZAK (brushing it off) Oh, nothing important. (Matthews tries _very_ hard to hide her smile) Just that I have an appointment with a friend. An uptight Section 7 officer appears from the docking port, in full dress uniform. Wolenczak and Matthews approach. OFFICER (salutes) Captain Wolenczak? WOLENCZAK (returns salute) Yes. OFFICER (looks at Matthews) Sir? WOLENCZAK It's all right. Section 7 officer hands him a folder with Top Secret and Confidential stamps all over it. WOLENCZAK Thank you. Officer salutes again then returns to shuttle. WOLENCZAK If you'll excuse me, Commander, I have an appointment to keep. (Begins to leave, but stops to talk with the deck officer. Wolenczak checks his watch, they seem to be making arrangements. Then he leaves.) 

CUT TO MATTHEWS ON BRIDGE MATTHEWS (to Percell) Has he left yet? PERCELL (excited, happy)Yes sir. MATTHEWS (to Morgan) Contact the others. (conspiratorial-like) 

FADE TO ROSS' OFFICE Ross is sitting at her desk, talking to someone via vidlink, whom we cannot see. We cannot tell from the voice who she is talking to. She shows concern as well as jubilation on her face. ROSS Have you found her yet? VOICE ON VIDLINK We have someone on their way to get her, Madame President. Don't worry. Ross smiles broadly. 

CUT TO BEACH We see Andrea Berger walking down a beautiful tropical beach. As she passes the camera, we turn to follow. A little farther down, we see a woman in a white bikini and sunglasses, lying in a chair. She seems old but is nevertheless gorgeous. She looks like she has some strange faint tan lines over her body. Andrea approaches. BERGER Hello. WOMAN (slightly annoyed) What do you want? You're blocking my sun. BERGER You're not fooling anyone. WOMAN (sits up, taking off her glasses) Excuse me? BERGER Your makeup. You're not fooling anyone. WOMAN (starts to get a sense of who she's talking to) Yeah, well, no one suspects I could still be alive. It's worked so far. (pauses) So why are you here? 

The camera pans around so we can see Andrea's front. Behind her there is a figure walking down the beach, coming closer. When he gets close enough to see who it is, he sneaks behind a rock, within hearing distance. BERGER I work for some powerful people. WOMAN (disinterested) Oh really. BERGER Yes. They were wondering if you would consider helping to destroy a common enemy. WOMAN (almost seems to be reliving an experience) I have many enemies. (a conspiratorial gleam enters her eyes) BERGER (with a smile) And how high is _seaQuest_ on that list? WOMAN (grins) I think we can do some business. (extends a hand) And your name is? BERGER (shakes her hand) Andrea. WOMAN (nods) Mariah. CUT TO MAN BEHIND ROCK It's Jason Hunter. His expression clearly says what he's thinking, but he says it anyway. HUNTER Uh-oh. END TEASER 

ACT ONE CUT TO HALLWAY A sign on the wall says Futuria Suites, Maine. Wolenczak is walking down and looks at a door. The piece of paper in his hand says 73, the door number says 73. He opens the door with a key. The room is pitch black. He fumbles around for a light switch and when the lights go on, his senior crew and old friends from past _seaQuests_ and Node 3 jump up screaming "SURPRISE!!" . A large cake decorated with chocolate frosting and the words "Happy Birthday Lucas" comes out with a lit "six" candle on it. Wolenczak looks confused. KREIG So which one are you?? 36 or 46?? WOLENCZAK I have no idea. (Krieg takes out to more candles and places them on the cake. One says four the other three, so they spell out 3 or 46.) MORGAN Happy birthday, Lucas. WOLENCZAK I can't believe it. (face is beet red) I...I... don't know what to say BRIDGER There's a first! TRUEMAN Happy birthday Captain. (hands him a present, She walks back next to Riller, while Reede's and Goodwin's eyes follow her) WOLENCZAK Presents!? This is too much! O'NEILL There is more where that came from. Kimura couldn't make it, but then again, does she ever? (sighs) (Wolenczak is swarmed with 'Happy Birthdays' and presents. There is a lot of laughter, then Percell announces: PERCELL For this grand occasion, I have prepared a special presentation of my favorite vid. Immediately after, Captain, it's my gift to you. But first some cake and MUSIC! (Matthews groans) MATTHEWS You won't be singing along will you?? PERCELL Of course (beat, she takes out a disk and pops it in. Music is playing) (This is conversation between Matthews, Percell, Morgan, and Julliana) MATTHEWS Great room, Sara! Nice and big. PERCELL Do you expect me to get a small space?? I like things VERY big. (implying her incidents with small places) JULLIANA This is a great song! Nice job Miss Percell. PERCELL Sara, and thank you. MORGAN (saddened) It was Greg's favorite song too. (all others look down) CUT TO CALLAN'S ROOM CALLAN Is it ready yet??? Hurry, please! It's my captain's birthday! NURSE Hold on sir. (beat) There you go. (Callan smiles, he still looks horrible. You would to if you were missing 2 appendages!) CUT TO THE PARTY VOICE (like an intercom) Incoming vidlink WOLENCZAK Ok ok ok! Everyone quiet down, vidlink! (Everyone looks, Callan comes on, he smiles weakly.) CALLAN Happy Birthday, Captain. WOLENCZAK Greg?? Hey, How are you?? Are you okay?? How'd you plan this?? You are looking so much better than before. CALLAN Anything's better than before but thank you. I would like to say that it was a great pleasure being under your command. I have never had a better captain, nor met a captain who deserves _seaQuest_ more than you. So, how old are you?? WOLENCZAK It's your choice, 36 or 46, I have no idea. (Callan laughs then coughs, the crew looks happy to see Callan but miserable to see him like this.) WOLENCZAK Remember, you will always have a job on _seaQuest_ . We'll keep up relations, call anytime. CALLAN (still weak) I know and thank you. NURSE ("nurse's voice") Mr. Callan, your time is up, back to your room. CALLAN Goodbye Captain, and thank you all. (implying everyone at the party) MORGAN You can't go just yet, why, stick around for a while! CALLAN I just wanted to say... (vidlink out) (Wolenczak looks stressed. Hitchcock pats his back, his hand goes to his mouth and he sighs. He stands up and..) WOLENCZAK I'd just like to say thank you, ALL of you. (Camera backs up as people start to talk again, and his voice is heard over the commotion, it is like a narration) WOLENCZAK (V.O.) There were times in my life where I thought I would always be lonely. I had no one to talk to, no one who would actually cared. Today was remembrance of that pain, and remembrance of how wrong I was. ****************************************************************** CUT TO OUTSIDE PARTY BUILDING Wolenczak, Hitchcock, O'Neill, Bridger and Morgan are exiting the building, joking and laughing. BRIDGER Well, I've got to go catch my flight. I'll see you all later. WOLENCZAK Bye! Oh and captain, thanks for coming, it was a total surprise! BRIDGER Anything for you Lucas, I mean, Captain Wolenczak. (Wolenczak smiles at the formality.) (Bridger leaves) HITCHCOCK Too bad Jessie and Sarah had to leave early. I'm sure they both would have loved to hear your impression of Sarah's singing, Anne. MORGAN (red faced) Yeah, well.... at least it's better than my cello playing... (they walk off-camera) CUT TO SHUTTLE PORT Morgan, O'Neill and Wolenczak start heading for their shuttle. Seaman Jenkins is there, waiting to pick them up. O'NEILL Hey great, you're here. Sorry we're late. JENKINS It's OK. HITCHCOCK Hey Lucas, can I talk to you for a minute? WOLENCZAK Sure. (to Morgan) Can you guys wait a sec for me? MORGAN I have some experiments I need to get done. HITCHCOCK It's okay, I'll give you a ride back. I've been meaning to do an inspection of the UEO's top ship and captain. Checkout all those new improvements. Morgan, O'Neill and Jenkins Get into the shuttle. Cut to exterior view- we see the UEO shuttle leave the port. A darkened sub rises off the bottom and slowly follows. Back to bay. WOLENCZAK What's up Katie? HITCHCOCK One question first. (jokingly) As your commanding officer, I demand to know why you were late! WOLENCZAK Well, your precious Section 7 people were late once again. HITCHCOCK That's the problem with having a renegade confederation. The regulations and procedures get longer. So did you get a chance to look at it? WOLENCZAK I think the formula is really fascinating. It's really too bad the Marauder's dead, think of all the ways he could have helped us! An the first generation GELFs. Poor Kelly Callan, wait 'till she hears about this. How did he die, anyway? HITCHCOCK That's not important. (Wolenczak looks at her suspiciously) We have bigger problems. WOLENCZAK (concerned) How big? HITCHCOCK Berger big. WOLENCZAK Dammit! What happened? HITCHCOCK She escaped. The guards were knocked out by gas and that left enough time for Berger to pick the locks and run for it... I just found out. Do you have any idea where she'll go now that EWS has abandoned her? WOLENCZAK She'll try to get the people who foiled her plan every time, (gulps) me. She's a maniac, and no one is safe when she's loose, no one. (he looks horrified) 

CUT TO UEO SHUTTLE -- Exterior View The craft is going through the water at a normal pace. CUT TO SHUTTLE'S COCKPIT Morgan and Jenkins are up front, piloting. O'Neill is in back. MORGAN Jenkins, contact the _seaQuest_, tell them we'll be docking with them shortly.(Jenkins moves to comply. pushes a few buttons, looks puzzled. Morgan looks over, wondering what's wrong) JENKINS (worried) Uh, something seems to be jamming our signal. MORGAN (looks at console) Huh? What's wrong?? Suddenly there's a beep and everything goes dark. EXTERIOR VIEW We see the other shuttle dock with the UEO's Back to UEO shuttle An explosion comes form the entrance to the airlock. Two figures emerge. The room is still smoky, so it's hard to see who's talking. BERGER (tauntingly) Wolenczak? Where are you? Morgan stands, holding out a gun. MORGAN Sorry, he's not here right now. BERGER A little thing like you is trying to stop me? MORGAN I've done it numerous times before, I can lick you again. (This annoys Berger, like touching an exposed nerve. Berger kicks the gun out of Morgan's hand and kicks her down. Morgan normally would have gotten Berger first, but the smoke has her confused. She flies against the wall, unconscious. Berger goes in for the kill to get more satisfaction, but Mariah stops her.) MARIAH This is not the time. We want Wolenczak, not her, save it. BERGER But I can kill her now. MARIAH Save it. BERGER I'll leave her alone but only because it'll give me more satisfaction to see her precious little captain dead. Jenkins picks his gun up and points it at Mariah. She grabs O'Neill and holds a gun to his head. MARIAH Sailor, I urge you to put the gun down. Jenkins lunges to fire. Mariah fires first and he falls to the ground, dead. Morgan is still unconscious. O'Neill closes his eyes, afraid to look at what has happened to Morgan and Jenkins. By now the smoke has cleared so we can see everybody. MARIAH Hi Tim. O'NEILL ("gee, this is swell") Mariah. Great. BERGER Damn him, he's not here! He's escaped me again! (wickedly, to Morgan) But at least I have you my little friend, you'll do fine. CUT TO AIRPORT Bridger is waiting for his flight to arrive. We see Hunter coming from an arrival gate. He recognizes Bridger and runs up to him. HUNTER Nathan Bridger? Captain Nathan Bridger??? BRIDGER Hunter?! What are you up to now? Stay away, I'll call security. HUNTER _I_ am doing nothing at the present. But Andrea Berger is. BRIDGER That assassin?? HUNTER Last I heard she was planning on getting revenge on Captain Wolenczak. She has a hot grudge against him and he's not safe. BRIDGER Do you know how she plans to get him? HUNTER Well, he had a birthday party tonight, of course you know, you were there. Anyway, when they were returning to _seaQuest_ on their shuttle, she was planning on taking it over. Hurry, he might not live very long. BRIDGER Come with me. We need to find some way to contact them. (they start walking towards the exit.) Why would you care, he's ruined your future. HUNTER I ruined my future, he was a good captain and gave me a break. I still wish I could be serving under him. (Bridger gives him an unbelieving look.) Ok ok ok, him serving under me, he would have been a good XO. BRIDGER Nice try, lets go. CUT TO THE BRIDGE OF _seaQuest_ Matthews, Percell, Riller, Trueman, and Reede are at their stations. MATTHEWS (to Truman) Try and contact the captain's shuttle. They should have contacted us by now. TRUEMAN I can't, sir, something seems to be jamming our signal. MATTHEWS Try all frequencies. TRUEMAN Nothing's working. MATTHEWS Great. First we have International Terrorist Number One break out, now this. (worries as she realizes what that might imply) PERCELL We have an incoming vidlink from a Mr. Nathan Bridger. MATTHEWS Put it up. Image goes on the screen. We see Hunter and Bridger. They are in a cab going back to the shuttle port. Hunter looks worried about Percell and Matthews seeing him (or anyone else for that matter) MATTHEWS Hunter! What the hell are you up to know? (Percell shudders) HUNTER Not me, Andrea. Have you heard from you captain yet? MATTHEWS No, we haven't been able to reach him. BRIDGER I suggest you start looking. No doubt Miss Berger wants revenge. MATTHEWS (to Percell)Get all WSKRs over to their "flight" plan. Find them! (to Bridger and Hunter) I want you on this boat right now! BRIDGER I'll get right on it. MATTHEWS You too, Hunter! Vidlink closes before she gets a response CUT TO HITCHCOCKS SHUTTLE 

Hitchcock and Wolenczak are sitting in back, while other people drive. PILOT#1- _seaQuest_, this is UEO shuttle 3972 requesting permission to dock. (no response) _seaQuest_, come in. (silence) WOLENCZAK What's going on? PILOT#1 No one's answering, someone must be jamming our signal. HITCHCOCK Something must be wrong. WOLENCZAK (to Pilot#2) Move over, I'll see if I can get the doors to open. It's probably just a glitch. (types in codes) Got it. CUT TO EXTERIOR VIEW Shuttle approaches the _seaQuest_ as the doors open. CUT TO BRIDGE PERCELL Commander, the shuttle bay doors just opened. It's the Secretary General's shuttle. MATTHEWS I'll get right down there and see what the hell's going on. CUT TO SHUTTLE BAY Wolenczak, Hitchcock, and one of her assistants/bodyguards comes from the docking area. Matthews runs in, with Riller and a security team. MATTHEWS Captain, I'm so glad your all right! I thought Berger got you. WOLENCZAK (reads her expression and voice perfectly) So what has our friend Andrea done now? MATTHEWS We're not really sure, sir. We _think_ she stole the other shuttle. WOLENCZAK (already blaming himself) The one I was supposed to be on. HITCHCOCK Wolenczak, don't you DARE start blaming yourself. WOLENCZAK (wondering to himself) How did she do it? She had to have help. REEDE She did. WOLENCZAK Who? REEDE Remember way back to the Dagger revolt? WOLENCZAK and HITCHCOCK Mariah! HITCHCOCK Shouldn't she be dead? WOLENCZAK No! That formula gave her eternal life. The Marauder was her supplier, I had nothing to do with it, so why is she after me? HITCHCOCK You destroyed her plans too, and she has a grudge against _seaQuest_ as powerful as Berger's. Anyways, the UEO is kind of responsible for the Marauder's death. WOLENCZAK Kind of?? HITCHCOCK He killed himself when he found we knew where he was, and in doing so cut off Mariah's fountain of youth. WOLENCZAK Thanks Katie, now I have two terrorists wanting me dead _and_ a captured shuttle because of me! HITCHCOCK Lucas, it's OK, we'll just set up a vidlink with Mariah and Berger. WOLENCZAK We'll need to know exactly what they want. I guess we already do. MATTHEWS Yes sir, I'll get it started. CUT TO LAUNCH Mariah has O'Neill in the corner, Morgan is beginning to wake up. You can tell Berger and Mariah have obviously been having arguments because they are at opposites sides of the launch. O'Neill tries to get to Morgan but Mariah raises her gun. MARIAH Don't even think about it. O'NEILL She needs help, she's injured. MARIAH I don't care, stay there. O'NEILL She could die. MARIAH Then Berger better put her out of her misery now. O'NEILL NO! Just help her or let me. MARIAH Sit back and let her be. If she dies than all the better, less people to look after. O'NEILL You can't do this. BERGER (who has been listening) Like hell she can't, we can do anything we want. We want _seaQuest_. MARIAH I'd rather have Wolenczak then _seaQuest_. BERGER We can get Wolenczak while I sell _seaQuest_ to the Carrots. MARIAH NO! I'll die without that tritanium formula! We get it, then _seaQuest_! BERGER I'm setting up a vidlink to contact them. MARIAH Think, if we have Wolenczak, Hitchcock will do anything we ask and that Matthews lady can't handle the ship by herself. BERGER You shouldn't underestimate them! MARIAH Please. You can probably sell Wolenczak to the Carrots, Ross'll love to kill him. BERGER Fine, but _seaQuest_ is next! (She goes over to set up a vid. Morgan is moaning, and not with it, and remains lying down. Wolenczak flashes on vid, Mariah hoists Morgan up. O'Neill winces because it's REAL painful for Morgan) WOLENCZAK Hello, Andrea, I want my launch. BERGER I want _seaQuest_ (Mariah nudges her and gives her a look) But you don't get every thing you want, now do you? WOLENCZAK Don't play games. BERGER Games?? You want games?? (Mariah brings over Morgan, blood trickles down her head, Wolenczak's face goes stern) WOLENCZAK Damn you. What's wrong with her?? BERGER You want games so you have one hour to hand over what we want or she dies, like Jenkins. (Wolenczak chokes when he sees the dead body, sprawled grotesquely across the floor for effect. ) WOLENCZAK I have a better idea. Give me the launch and everyone in it, while I give you (beat, takes a deep breath) me. (Mariah smiles) MARIAH Great, see you in one hour Lucas. (severs link) BERGER WE could have gotten _seaQuest_!! O'NEILL No, Hitchcock would have ordered the launch to be shot down, _seaQuest_ will never be taken over. BERGER Fine, he has one hour or I shoot Morgan Cut to Wolenczak's quarters. Hitchcock with her face beet red is yelling at him pretty harsh. HITCHCOCK You WHAT?! WOLENCZAK It's not that bad. Don't worry, it was nice being the Captain and all, even though Hudson accomplished most of that. HITCHCOCK NO! We never compromise with terrorists. WOLENCZAK Goodbye Katie. (kisses her, leaves room to Bridge) CUT TO BRIDGE Wolenczak walks up to the bridge and gets everyone's attention WOLENCZAK I'm here to thank all of you, I will no longer be on _seaQuest_. (people gasp) We have a terrorist situation, I'm sure you are all aware. What you don't know is that it's me for them. I have accepted their offer and (beat) will leave in an hour. RILLER But Captain..... WOLENCZAK No Riller, I am leaving. When the launch comes back, as my last order, full speed ahead. (Leaves, Wolenczak has a slight tear in eye, he has grown attached to his command. He PALs Percell.) WOLENCZAK Sara, when is Captain Bridger and Hunter arriving? PERCELL They're in docking bay right now but sir....about you leaving... WOLENCZAK (sensed this was coming) I have to go, Morgan's life is in danger. PERCELL YOUR life is in danger! WOLENCZAK Sometimes you have to make choices. PERCELL Well then, Captain, thank you. (Wolenczak puts down PAL and thinks about his actions for a brief moment, he then leaves to meet Bridger and Hunter) ****************************************************************** Wolenczak boards onto the Mariah/Berger launch. He steps down, he looks at Morgan with deep concern in his face. He gazes at O'Neill who waves hi, then at Jenkins. Wolenczak closes his eyes, remembering to Seaman Evans. He looks at the blood puddle and takes a deep breath. Morgan is awake now sitting up, O'Neill still can't go to her but she meekly says... MORGAN C-C-Captain? WOLENCZAK I'm here Anne, we'll get you out safe. (to Mariah/Berger) I'm here now, let them go. O'NEILL What?? Lucas you can't be serious! WOLENCZAK It is my fault that Morgan is injured, Jenkins is (beat) dead. I must do this. Set them free, Mariah. Mariah leads O'Neill away as he carries Morgan. O'Neill comes back for Jenkins, and carries him away. Morgan runs out and grabs Wolenczak's arm trying to pull him away. He just sits down and bends his head, Mariah raises her gun and points at Morgan, and she starts to cry that Wolenczak is going to stay, but leaves, casting a last, longing look. The airlock closes, and the launch leaves. Mariah starts to laugh and smile, in a victorious sort of way. Berger smiles and walks around him in triumph, she puts the barrel of the gun around his neck and over his face, taunting him. BERGER You lost Lucas! We won!! I will find so much pleasure in killing you! MARIAH (smiling) Slowly... (Wolenczak looks up and sighs, accepting that he has been defeated and will die. His fate is eating him up and he can't stand it anymore.) CUT TO SEAQUEST'S DOCKING BAY Burke has a stretcher for Morgan, Jenkins is carried away. O'Neill walks on and sees Hitchcock. HITCHCOCK Tim, what will they do with Lucas? O'NEILL The idiot! You never go along with terrorists! He's going to die! (Matthews takes this in slowly, she steps up) MATTHEWS Maybe, just maybe, we could override that launch. O'NEILL Not with all of our frequencies out. HITCHCOCK Can we have the Outrider follow them?? MATTHEWS In repairs, maybe just the Stinger, but who'll go? HITCHCOCK (smiling, under her breath) Gazelle.... REEDE I'll go. MATTHEWS Good. Gear up, you'll leave in fifteen minutes. O'NEILL No, he's gone, accept it. Berger probably has him killed by now. Lucas wouldn't leave without a fight and if he did fight, he'd be dead! I knew he kid's ignorance would be his downfall one day! HITCHCOCK (takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, fighting tears over her loss.) I'll go through his things, send them to Bridger, he has no family, not anymore. CUT TO WOLENCZAK'S QUARERS Katie is looking through his things, she picks up a picture of the first _seaQuest_ and starts to cry. Below the picture is an envelope with Katie's name on it. She lifts it up and opens it, She reads HITCHCOCK Dear Katie. (takes a deep breath) By now you probably think I'm dead. Don't forget that you can't get rid of me that easily. Below my picture of Hudson is a tracer, the other end is in my pocket. Press the button, find me. Hurry, it may be to late, which means you'll _really_ have to go through my things. She races to the picture and there it is. She runs to the Bridge. CUT TO LAUNCH 

Wolenczak is slumped in a corner, still siting in a chair. Berger has a gun to him. She's laughing as she starts to point out his mistakes. BERGER Oh, and that time your mind went berserk from that psychic Summers lady! (laughs) WOLENCZAK At least I didn't get beaten twice by a science officer. (Berger's smirk slides, she backhands Wolenczak, who's lip starts to bleed.) BERGER Lucas you've got to learn when to stop, You should've stopped when you murdered that Seaman.(He turns his head and a tear goes down it, he takes a deep breath) WOLENCZAK That was not my fault, He-- (is cut off by Mariah) MARIAH Now you've murdered Seaman Jenkins! What a rap sheet, criminally insane Sea Captain, Murderer extraordinaire! WOLENCZAK I'm not a murderer! MARIAH Tell it to the Jenkins and Evans family. Oh, and don't forget about _poor_ Kelly and Greg Callan. I mean geez, you got this guy's arm and leg blown off! (His face seems to crumble, these are harsh words and he's believing them.) BERGER Well, after this we'll get _seaQuest_. MARIAH I need the formula first. BERGER You can get it later. MARIAH NO! I need to live, We get the formula, _then_ the _seaQuest_. Do you really think that Matthews girl can handle the UEO's flagship? WOLENCZAK Yes I do. BERGER Shut up, you've caused enough harm to this world. (He shrinks back like a scolded boy) BERGER Don't mess with me Mariah. MARIAH Mess with you?!? Oh I wouldn't think about it, I could crush you in a single blow. BERGER Oh really? MARIAH I am a GELF, I have been genetically engineered to fight, I was made to beat you. BERGER Not now Mariah. Lets first get what you want from Lucas, kill him, get _seaQuest_, and never see each other again. Watch yourself Dagger. ("Dagger" is said like it's a racial slur, Berger's implying she is superior to all Daggers) MARIAH Leave me alone, and I will do the same but if you cross me, I will kill you. (Berger turns her attention to Wolenczak, who isn't there) BERGER WOLENCZAK?!! They look around and run up to the pilot's seat, Wolenczak is there turning the launch around. Mariah throws him from the chair, kicking him in the stomach and then flipping him over her as he crashes against the floors.He chokes up some blood and inches to a corner as Berger puts the launch back on course. CUT TO HITCHCOCK ON BRIDGE HITCHCOCK Here's Lucas' tracer. MATTHEWS Activate it. (she does and Trueman says:) TRUMAN We have a lock, Commander. MATTHEWS Put it up front. (It comes to life on large screen, shows a signal beeping every second) MATTHEWS What colonies are around there? Wolenczak is in one of them. GOODWIN Laskars Colony is the closest but it's abandoned. (Reede is staring at Trueman) MATTHEWS Perfect. Reede? (no answer) REEDE!(he finally snaps out of it as Goodwin snarls) MATTHEWS Reede, time to go, Your destination is the Laskars Colony. OK? REEDE Yes Ma'am! (he leaves) O'NEILL (to himself) Hold on Lucas! CUT TO LASKARS COLONY As he is being lead into the colony, Wolenczak's pocket starts to beep. He smiles. Mariah punches him down, grabbing at his pocket. She takes out the Red Badge of Courage book and the tracer. BERGER You little...! (grits her teeth) I should kill you now! MARIAH No, we'll compromise for _seaQuest_, she's coming to us so we can get it easier. First the formula, Wolenczak. They move into a room, and he is tied to a wall. He struggles and almost overpowers them until Mariah hits him with the butt of her gun, he sinks to the floor, barely conscious. It's obvious that Berger was here before preparing. MARIAH Lucas, I will say this nicely, Give me the formula. WOLENCZAK I'd rather die. She takes Hudson's book and rips the first page out. WOLENCZAK NO!!!!! Stop!! Don't do that you can't. (He sinks lower as if the book is a voodoo doll, almost crying, Mariah walks over crumbles up the page and throws it at Lucas who stares at her in hate. He picks it up, his thumb goes over Hudson's name.) WOLENCZAK Captain, I'm sorry, no........... (Berger smiles) BERGER The formula. No answer. Berger takes the book, Mariah lights a fire with a lighter. Berger lights the book. Wolenczak screams and falls to the ground. He struggles against the ropes, they start to bleed under his force. Mariah sees this and laughs. She enjoys this. Lucas is crying, utter pain tearing through him. Berger starts to laugh. WOLENCZAK Please stop, I'm sorry Hudson, I'm so sorry! MARIAH Tell me the formula! WOLENCZAK You've taken him away from me! MARIAH No, you killed him. (He takes this in and shudders. stops struggling, lets the blood drip onto the floor) WOLENCZAK You're right. (He sits down and bends his head, fighting back all emotions. Mariah wants the formula, she's getting weaker and weaker) MARIAH Berger. (pronounced like Ham burger) BERGER It's pronounced Berge-ay, it's French. MARIAH I don't care. Do as I say and get over here. BERGER No, I will not be ordered by a Dagger. MARIAH I am better than human, I can kill. (Berger uppercuts Mariah and kills her by punching in her nose. The bone lodges in her brain, and she dies instantly.) BERGER No, I can kill. Lucas, _seaQuest_ is now mine! WOLENCZAK No....not....Hudson.........I can't....believe............my fault... BERGER That's right Lucas! He died thinking you hated him. He never knew you forgave 'im. What a cross to bear! And you also killed two of your crew. You suck as a captain, I'm proud to say. WOLENCZAK I............can't believe myself... BERGER I can! Your life is sad, one disappointment after another. WOLENCZAK No....you're lying....... BERGER No cares for you. WOLENCZAK No....they do ! BERGER Then where's _seaQuest_?? (Wolenczak bends head, tears burn his eyes, he rocks back and forth, accepting the truth.) 

CUT TO REEDE O'Neill has decided that he should accompany Reede on the mission. They dockand move stealthily towards the commotion. There is a scream, laughter. O'Neill gulps. O'NEILL That's Lucas.....He's in deep trouble REEDE I think it was this way...(They rush down the hall) CUT TO BERGER BERGER Wow, I'll really be famous. I'll be responsible for the death of Lucas Wolenczak! You're famous you know. WOLENCZAK I don't care. BERGER Sure you do! By the way, can I have the formula? People need it. WOLENCZAK Go to hell.Berger frowns and back hands him, adding more blood to his beaten face. She turns around and high kicks him in the chest, then back hands him again. Lucas falls unconscious. Berger doesn't like this. BERGER (getting hysterical) No! You do not go to sleep in _my_ presence! Wakeup LUCAS! (another kick to the stomach, enough to keep him conscious, hestares at a pile of ashes, formerly the Red Badge of Courage) BERGER Give me the formula fool! DO you want to die?! Are you that big of a coward?? Take the easy way out?? WOLENCZAK (smiling weakly) You think this is easy for me? BERGER The formula! (Punches him. He finally mutters the formula) I have it?! Great! I'll be rich AND famous! Lucas you are a loser. I seriouslyrecommend a career change or for that matter, acquire a life. WOLENCZAK As I said before, go to hell.(Berger shakes her head) BERGER you'll never learn.... She takes out a disk from Lucas' pocket. It's the disk that says To:Lucas From: Hudson. she tears it open and rips the inside out. Places it inher hands and pokes a nail through it. At the same time she's driving nails through Lucas. He is bit by bit degressing, his mind being tornapart.... BERGER You are so weak, it's almost funny! Goodbye Lucas, I'll be back tokill you. (She leaves, At this point Lucas doesn't care whether he's alive or not. Reede and O'Neill rush in. They untie Lucas, who collapses to thefloor, too weak to stand, not that he wants to any more, he just doesn't care.) REEDE Cap, C'mon. We gotta go! She'll be back soon. WOLENCZAK I don't know who you are?! I don't care..... ONEAL Lucas, it's me, Tim! WOLENCZAK (starting to really lose it) No! NO! I DON'T KNOW YOU?! (Berger steps in, she sees this and immediately starts to fire. Reedepushes O'Neill out of the way into the hall and drags Lucas. Berger leaps the counter and follows them) O'NEILL Quick! To the shuttle! REEDE C'mon Cap, Lets go! Try standing! WOLENCZAK No, I don't deserve to be captain! I am not your captain! (Reede's getting annoyed with this and drags Lucas further down thehall. Berger sees them and opens fire. Lucas' head snaps up and runs to the nearest cover. He takes Reede's gun and opens fire. He's a maniac andrushes towards Berger shooting her, again and again. She's lies dead in apile of blood, but Wolenczak still shoots. O'Neill tries to pull him off butLucas points the gun at him.) O'NEILL(worried, scared) Lucas, it's me......Tim.... Lucas shakes, holds his head. He seems like he has a headache, but thepain is deeper than that. Reede takes a step towards him, taking the gun.REEDE It's OK, I have the gun. Come with us. Your wrists! Morgan will help you WOLENCZAK This isn't my blood, it's Berger's, Berger's blood bleeding from my wrists.I killed her, she was right, absolutely right! I am nothing but a murderer! REEDE Captain, please, _seaQuest_ needs youWOLENCZAK I don't need anyone! I don't deserve anyone....I was never there foranyone O'NEILL No, Lucas you were.. WOLENCZAK Tell that to Seaman Evans and Jenkins! And Hudson! What about Tony,Ortiz or Wendy? Or my parents.... what about Callan and Sara?? Where was I whenthese things happened? REEDE Please, come.. WOLENCZAK NOOO!! I will no longer trouble you! NO LONGER!!! (Lucas turns and runs, O'Neill follows Lucas but looses him around the corner.) O'NEILL He's gone. REEDE OK, lets see... where would he go O'NEILL This isn't Lucas, that Berger lady did something....REEDE If I were on the run, I would... O'NEILL steal a launch! REEDE Perfect! Lets go! O'Neill leads the way to the launch. 

CUT TO WOLENCZAK, creeping around the halls. He sees the exit, smiles, even though it hurts to smile. Wolenczak wipes away more blood from his mouth, as he does, he looks at a mirror. Ashe sees his own filthy reflection, his lip curls and he smashes the mirrorwith his fist. He looks up at the broken pieces, then his bloody hand. He'sgrowing weaker and weaker, due to lack of blood. He enters the launch andO'Neill and Reede come out of their hiding places and follow him. Wolenczak is shaking horribly, he's going through shock. He spits up some blood,Out of the corner of his eye, he sees O'Neill. Wolenczak turns and grabs thegun from O'Neill's pocket. Pointing it at the him and Reede. WOLENCZAK (yelling at the top of his lungs) What are you doing?? Let me leave!O'NEILL Lucas, I have someone for you to meet WOLENCZAK I hate surprises. (He coughs, more signs of his dying health)REEDE (to PAL) Bring him up front. (Lucas' back is facing the vidlink, Bridger's face comes up front, hefrowns when he sees the state of his friend, Lucas is eyeing Reede, his back stiffens and face crumbles when he hears Bridger's voice.) BRIDGER Lucas, It's me, Nathan WOLENCZAK (tears starting to run down his face) Captain, I...I...I'm sorry. Inever meant..... BRIDGER Put down the gun. WOLENCZAK Why?? (Shakes a bit from migraine) BRIDGER I care for you Lucas and if you do this you'll jeopardize EVERYTHING you'veworked for! WOLENCZAK ME...worked for...??? Hudson did everything.BRIDGER Look at me! Dammit! I'm trying to help. Lucas takes a deep breath and turns towards Bridger. Reede takes the advantage and shoots Lucas with the stun. He walks to Wolenczak, asBridger bends his head and sighs REEDE (quiet) We'll be over soon, have a med team ready. O'NEILL Thank you Captain, thank you CUT TO HITCHCOCK in a conference room, Matthews, Bridger, O'Neill and Robinson are there. HITCHCOCK Lucas has been admitted to the Wilkins Institute for Mental Treatment.He'll stay there until (beat) BRIDGER Take your time Katie. HITCHCOCK He'll stay there until he is observed and has proven he can come back.Lucas is potentially dangerous. O'NEILL I can't believe that this cocky kid could do this... ROBINSON Well, when provoked, like that mental torture Andrea Berger put himthrough, anything could happen. MATHEWS I assume I have temporary CO of _seaQuest_ (her eyes are red with tears) HITCHCOCK Yes, we'll keep you updated (Robinson and Matthews leave. Hitchcock sniffs and starts to cry,Bridger and O'Neill take her hand. The scene ends on a close up of the three in deepest gloom over the loss of a friend because Lucas has died on theinside and will _never_ be the same.FADE TO BLACKTHE END 


End file.
